In general, a battery provided in a vehicle generates and supplies electricity to operate various electric devices used in the vehicle. The battery is installed at a side of an engine compartment or a trunk compartment to be charged by a generator and supplies electric power necessary for ignition of an engine and the various electric devices such as head lights. For example, a charging device is activated to supply electricity to the various electric devices when the engine of the vehicle is driven at a desired revolution per minute (RPM), but the battery supplies the electricity in behalf of the charging device when the engine is driven at low RPM or stopped.
In general, the battery is provided with a positive post and a negative post which are connected to power cables. For example, the posts of the battery protrude from an upper side of the battery and cable terminals provided at ends of the power cables, such as the cable terminals are connected to the battery posts, have accommodating recess to accommodate the battery posts and open sides for easy insertion. The open sides of the cable terminals are coupled by bolts and nuts with a clamp so that the battery is electrically connected to the power cables.
The existing connecting structure of battery terminals, for example sheet metal battery terminals, as illustrated in FIGS. 4A and 4B, are classified by a vertical connecting type and a lateral connecting type based on a connecting direction. However, the connecting direction of the existing battery terminals is fixed. Therefore, since the battery terminals are suitable for the working environment, another type of battery terminals need to be developed.
In order to solve the above-mentioned drawbacks, Korean Patent No. 10-0900314 has proposed a structure of connecting a battery terminal in several directions with a circular clamp. However, the structure using a circular clamp has difficulty of keeping a fixed state at a desired angle, so that a connecting force is poor and the clamp is moved due to aging, shock, and vibration resulting in inferior connection of the terminal.